Ma très chère cousine
by tomoe-chi
Summary: Victoire Weasley ne supporte pas toutes les filles avec qui sors Teddy Lupin. Ils ont été élevés ensemble, comme une même famille, et elle ne veut pas gâcher cette relation, aussi ne dit-elle rien et se contente-t-elle d'éloigner les pimbêches avec l'aide de la nouvelle génération des Maraudeurs. Mais et si un beau jour d'été tout changeait?
1. Chapter 1

**PREMIER CHAPITRE :**

**PoV Victoire :**

Me calmer. Je devais impérativement me calmer. Pour cela, un seul endroit pouvait m'aider : la plage qui se trouve très exactement derrière ma maison. C'était toujours là que je me réfugiais lorsque que quelque chose n'allait pas et je remarquai avec dépit que j'avais dû m'y rendre plus de fois en deux ans que pendant le reste de ma courte vie.

Deux ans… Ce n'était pas un hasard. Cela faisait deux ans que j'avais remarqué mes sentiments envers Teddy. Et pendant ce temps, lui sortait avec toutes les représentantes de la population féminine de Poudlard. Il cherchait LA bonne et il la cherchait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Certains pourraient dire : « Elle n'a qu'à se bouger les fesses et se déclarer ! ». Mais foi de Victoire Weasley, cela échouerait. Je savais parfaitement que si je le faisais, tout serait bien pire. Il me rejetterait car il ne m'aurait jamais vu autrement que comme une cousine, nous nous sentirions gênés d'être tous les deux aux repas de famille et finalement j'aurai embêté tout le monde.

D'un autre côté, je chérissais plus que tout le temps passé tous les deux, je devenais de plus en plus accro, au point de devoir enfoncer mes ongles dans mes paumes pour m'empêcher de le toucher.

A chaque fois qu'il était prêt de moi, je ressentais ce besoin de me couler entre ses bras, de mordiller la peau de son cou, de refermer mes mains sur ses omoplates et de ne plus bouger en profitant de son odeur de garçon, une odeur qui me faisait fondre.

Mais comme je le disais, tout ça je ne pouvais pas le faire.

Je me contentais donc de lui parler, d'éloigner les filles lui tournant autour ou de rêver à lui. Je dois dire que pour me débarrasser des pimbêches qui le draguent un peu trop, j'ai à présent un allié puissant : la bande des Maraudeurs, composée de mon petit frère Louis, un adorable bambin blond, mon cousin James, tout aussi adorable, un autre garçon du nom de Lorcan, un ami de la famille, et enfin, une fille très intelligente et mature pour son âge, Shannon.

Tous les quatre ont douze ans, sont à Griffondor et rentreront en deuxième année dans un peu plus d'un mois. Bizarrement, c'est de Shannon que je suis la plus proche.

Mais pour en revenir à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt… Teddy et sa copine du moment, une certaine Maïa, allaient venir passer les vacances à la maison, ici, à la Chaumière au Coquillage. Ma mère me l'avait annoncé. Une rage terrible m'avait alors envahie : c'était vraiment comme s'il essayait de me narguer.

Voilà où j'en suis à ce moment même. Furieuse, perdue, désespérée, et am… ATCHOUM ! –enrhumée apparemment. Il n'y a que moi pour réussir cet exploit en plein mois de juillet. Ou alors quelqu'un parle de moi.

Je respire lentement pendant quelques minutes, et décide de rentrer à la maison. Je me sens déjà bien mieux et j'ai de toute façon décidé de la faire fuir, comme je l'ai fait avec les autres. Qui est « la » ? Ben Maïa, la nouvelle petite amie de Teddy, voyons ! Faut suivre un peu !

Dans la cuisine, je remarque mon petit frère en train de petit déjeuner :

—Où est maman ? Je lui demande intriguée.

—Partie voir mamie en France, répond-t-il la bouche pleine. Elle revient pour le diner.

Je m'installe à table à côté de lui pour me servir un bol de céréales. Il est vrai que maman rend souvent visite à ses parents et sa sœur et revient vers le soir. Et là, je trouve qu'elle a bien fait car j'aurais été capable de m'énerver contre elle pour avoir invité cette Maïa.

—En fait, m'annonce Louis en déposant son bol dans l'évier, Shannon va venir passer quelques semaines ici. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

Shannon comme dans Shannon Finnigan ? Ma Shannon ? La sublime, l'unique maraudeuse ? Celle qui m'a déjà tant aidé à éloigner les filles de mon Teddy ? Un cri de joie sort de ma gorge tandis que je secoue mon frère dans tous les sens en le prenant par le haut du tee-shirt.

—Elle arrive quand ? Elle arrive quand ? Elle arrive quand ?

—Je ne pourrais pas te répondre si tu m'étouffes… Proteste Louis.

Je le lâche et attends impatiemment qu'il me réponde mais il ne semble pas pressé.

—Alors ?

—Ce soir

—Yeh ! On va s'amuser !

—Eh oh ! Proteste mon frère. Elle vient pour voir son pote maraudeur, c'est-à dire moi.

—Ne sois pas jaloux. Je ne vais pas te la voler. Juste vous demander de m'aider comme d'habitude.

—A cause de Maïa ? Demande Louis innocemment.

—Tiens, tu la connais toi aussi ? Je grogne.

—Oui, me répond mon frère d'un ton détaché. Elle a l'air sympa.

—Nan, c'est une pimbêche, comme toutes les autres.

—Ok, Angie était une pimbêche, une imbécile, une idiote et tout ce que tu veux, mais toutes les copines de Teddy ne sont pas comme ça. Ne sois pas autant jalouse et tant qu'à faire, avoue que tu l'aimes.

—N'importe quoi, je mens. C'est un cousin, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

—Nope. Y'a pas de liens de sang entre nous. A part si tu remontes jusqu'à l'époque où les Sang-purs n'étaient qu'une seule et même famille, c'est-à dire, je crois, à l'époque où nous étions poilus et marchions à quatre pattes. Donc, si j'en crois mon raisonnement superbe intelligent, vous n'êtes pas cousin, énonce Louis. Et vu le mal que tu te donnes à éloigner ces filles, avec notre aide, je l'avoue, on ne peut que conclure que tu as des sentiments pour lui.

—Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Teddy Lupin ! Je crie en montant les escaliers avec rage et en claquant la porte de ma chambre.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit en maudissant mon frangin d'avoir l'esprit aussi vif. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui ne suis pas discrète ?

Un grognement m'échappe tandis qu'un hululement traverse la pièce.

—Tais-toi, Beth, j'ordonne à ma chouette.

Je lève la tête et la dénommée Beth me lance un regard désapprobateur qui ferait pâlir celui de McGonagall, du moins d'après mon père car moi je n'ai jamais vu le professeur McGonagall autrement que tout sourire.

—Ca va ! J'ai pas envie de me faire dicter ma conduite par un oiseau, je réponds.

—Dans ce cas, désolée de te décevoir, couine la chouette. Mais je ne comprends pas ton désir de garder cette attirance secrète.

—On est presque de la même famille, je répète.

La chouette pousse un long hululement.

—Je te fais remarquer que la plupart des espèces animales font ce genre de croisement très souvent. T'ai-je déjà parlé de mon frère… ?

—Oui, Beth, je l'interromps brusquement de peur qu'elle ne me répète l'histoire. Tu l'as déjà fait. Je sais déjà qu'il était merveilleusement beau et qu'il t'intimidait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parte avec une autre chouette et qu'on te capture pour te vendre. Et lorsque je t'ai emmené à Poudlard, tu as rencontré Nogait, la chouette de Molly, et depuis vous filez le parfait amour au point de nous avoir fait des petites chouettes que l'on a offert à toute la famille.

—Pourquoi tu me coupes la parole de cette façon ? Si tu ne voulais pas que je parle, tu n'aurais pas dû me jeter un sort pour que je puisse le faire.

—Désolée, Beth. Tu sais que je t'adore mais tu me répète cette histoire tous les jours. Et franchement, t'entendre dire que ton frère était ton premier amour est extrêmement bizarre.

—Bizarre ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Vous les humains êtes les seuls à être gênés par ce lien de sang.

—Ouais, mais… SI nous humains on mélange nos gênes, ça donne des choses pas très jolie, j'explique.

—Mais vous n'avez pas le même sang donc c'est réglé.

—Toi, t'as écouté ma conversation avec Louis…

—J'ai un bonne ouïe, se défend la chouette.

Je ne lui réponds pas et me contente de plonger sous ma couverture.

—Tu va dormir ? Me demande Beth.

— Oui, ça ne se voit pas ?

—T'es vraiment paresseuse.

—Du un, je soupire, on est en vacances et de deux tu es très mal placée pour parler.

La chouette s'indigne puis se tait. A moins que ce soit moi qui ne me soit endormie…

**PoV Teddy :**

Je lève la tête vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir et sourit au professeur Osborne. Un sourire un peu crispé, je le crains.

—Mr Lupin, me dit-il. Entrez je vous en prie.

Je pénètre dans son bureau et il m'invite à m'assoir. J'attends qu'il prenne la parole comme j'atteindrais une condamnation.

—Bien. J'ai pris connaissance du problème et j'ai envoyé une lettre de reproche à l'université. Je crains d'avoir perdu mon temps.

Mon souffle se coupe. Alors mon rêve va se finir comme ça ? Je ne serais pas accepté dans cette université et je ne pourrais pas devenir prof, tout cela parce que mon père était un loup-garou et que les gens ont ces préjugés ?

—Cependant, continue Osborne, je me suis arrangé pour que vous bénéficiiez d'une procédure d'exception. Vous allez donc devenir assistant pendant sept ans, au bout desquelles vous serez examinés et pourrez décrocher votre diplôme. Autant dire que l'intervention du professeur McGonagall dans cette affaire a été indispensable. Cette solution vous convient-elle ?

Une immense joie m'envahi au point que je sens mes yeux me piquer. Je vais pouvoir devenir professeur finalement !

—Merci, monsieur ! Je vous en serais reconnaissant toute ma vie.

—Doucement monsieur Lupin. C'est normal. C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Par ailleurs, le ministre de la magie a demandé à ce que vous appreniez avec d'autres professeurs dans d'autres écoles. C'est pourquoi vous allez commencer par deux ans à Beauxbâtons où les cours de métamorphose sont un peu différents. Vous aurez ensuite le choix de l'école. Poudlard, Beauxbâtons, Dumstrang, les écoles de Salem, Dingle, Athènes… Vous y passerez les années restantes, puis viendra votre examen. Je dois pourtant vous prévenir que passer votre diplôme ne vous assure pas un poste à la fin de vos études.

—Je m'en doutais, j'assure, mais je vous remercie de m'avoir donné une opportunité.

—C'était vraiment le moins que nous puissions faire, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même, pour un bon élève tel que vous simplement victime de préjugés.

Je le remercie encore et il me donne des papiers expliquant le fonctionnement de Beauxbâtons. Je prends congé.

Deux ans à Beauxbâtons, en France, dans le pays de ma cousine Victoire. Le problème est bien entendu Maïa. Une relation à distance ne peut pas marcher. Que devrais-je faire ? Rompre ? Mais ce serait dommage. Notre couple va très bien alors que les autres ont toutes fini par casser ou bien je les ai larguées car elles finissaient par ne plus me plaire. Avec Maïa ce n'est pas le cas. Finalement, je décide de ne pas y penser tout de suite. Surtout que nous avons été invités à la Chaumière aux coquillages. Vicky n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié Angie, mon ex-petite amie –ce que je peux comprendre après la remarque qu'elle a faite sur les loups-garous – et je veux lui montrer que Maïa est une fille très bien.

Je passe prendre Maïa chez elle en transplanant. Elle m'accueille avec un baiser et je la laisse faire c'est agréable.

—Tu es prête à partir ?

—Oui, oui. Pas de problème. J'ai hâte d'y être.

D'un coup de baguette, elle miniaturise ses bagages et les met dans sa pocheavant de se tourner vers moi, agrippant mon bras.

Je lui souris et transplane dans la cuisine de la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

—Salut, Ted, fait une voix venant du salon.

Mon cousin Louis vient à ma rencontre et je le salue d'une accolade.

—Louis, je ne sais pas si tu connais Maïa.

—Vaguement. Enchanté Maïa.

—De même, Louis. J'espère que je ne te dérangerai pas en restant ici un moment.

—Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi aussi j'ai invité une amie.

Louis sourit mystérieusement et nous annonce qu'il va commencer à cuisiner pendant que je me demande pourquoi il nous a adressé un tel sourire. Bon, cette amie, cela doit être Shannon et il est vrai que tous les deux sont des maraudeurs. Nous préparent-ils quelques surprises ? Non, ils piègent ceux qui font des mauvaises choses la plupart du temps. Oui, la plupart du temps, donc pas toujours. Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ils sont sages généralement.

Je me retourne vers Maïa qui sourit toujours, tout en observant autour d'elle.

—Je te fais visiter ? Je lui propose.

—Oui, fais donc ça.

Elle s'accroche à mon bras et je lui fais faire un tour rapide de la maison avant de l'emmener sur la plage.

Nous regardons la mer, elle a l'air d'apprécier la vue. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, les siens brillent joyeusement alors qu'elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains agrippant mes épaules… Alors que ses lèvres vont toucher les miennes, une lumière aveuglante nous arrête, suivi d'un poids qui nous tombe dessus. Nous nous écrasons au sol et une voix de petite fille retentit dans mes oreilles.

—Ah… Désolée, Teddy. C'est à cause du portoloin, ce n'est pas moi qui le contrôle…

—Salut Shannon, je la salue. T'en fais pas, tout va bien. Tu n'es pas aussi lourde que ça. Par contre, tu pourrais te relever ?

—Ah, désolée !

Shannon se redresse sur ses pieds et me tend la main. J'hésite car elle n'aura pas la force de me supporter mais, à ma grande surprise, elle me tire et je me retrouve debout en un rien de temps. Un gros doute s'installe alors en moi. A-t-elle vraiment douze ans ?

—Euh… Salut.

Je me retourne vers Maïa, que j'avais oublié l'espace d'un instant et je l'aide à se relever.

—Maïa, tu connais Shannon ?

—La maraudeuse ? Comme tout Poudlard.

—Je ne savais pas que j'avais une telle notoriété, sourit Shannon, fière d'elle.

Un sourire qui me fait penser que soit elle a un côté très enfantin autant qu'elle en a un très mature, soit mes cousins James et Louis ont une mauvaise influence sur elle.

Alors que je suis dans mes réflexions, un cri –cri très reconnaissable de Victoire Weasley- arrive jusqu'à nous et une plantureuse rousse entre dans mon champ de vision et sert contre elle la nouvelle venue.

—Salut Shannon ! Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Tu tombes super bien !

—Non justement, elle est tombée super mal, grogne Maïa.

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire crispé. Habituellement, c'est sur moi que Vicky se jette et là, elle m'ignore presque. Décidé à ne pas la laisser faire, je l'attrape par la taille alors qu'elle passe à côté de moi et je lui lance un « Salut Vicky. » d'une voix détendue.

—Salut Teddy, me répond-t-elle d'une voix si chaleureuse que je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompé en pensant qu'elle m'évitait. Tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ?

—Un petit quart d'heure. Je ne savais pas que tu étais à la maison.

—Et je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà arrivé. Ni que tu aimais jouer dans le sable.

Je la regarde d'un air interrogateur et elle enlève quelques grains de sable restés dans mes cheveux.

—Hm hm, fait la voix furieuse de Maïa.

—Oh pardon, fais-je en comprenant que je ne les ai toujours pas présentées.

—Maïa. Victoire. Victoire. Maïa.

—Enchantée, fait Victoire en tendant sa main à ma copine. De même, répond-t-elle en la lui serrant.

Quelque chose sonne faux mais je ne parviens pas à deviner quoi.

Nous rentrons à l'intérieur où nous retrouvons Louis qui lui aussi se jette sur Shannon, poële à la main.

—Shan' ! Ca fait trop longtemps !

—T'as raison ! S'exclame-t-elle avec un ton dramatique. Cela doit bien faire quinze jours !

—Seize, ronchonne mon cousin. Cela fait seize jours.

Nous nous installons autour de la table, histoire de discuter un moment et la conversation vire alors sur mon avenir et l'entrevue avec le professeur Osborne.

Je leur résume donc la situation et Victoire s'exclame :

—Deux ans à Beauxbâtons, c'est génial !

—Ça ne va pas être difficile ? Questionne Maïa. Les cours seront en français, ça va être compliqué de comprendre quoi que ce soit !

—Teddy parle couramment français, réplique Victoire. Tous les Weasley de notre génération parlent français ma mère leur a appris.

**PoV Victoire :**

Avec cette remarque, j'espère lui montrer qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses qu'elle ignore sur mon Teddy. Cela semble marcher vu le regard noir qu'elle me lance.

—Je vois. Mais le français est une langue extrêmement difficile à parler.

—Pas si difficile que ça, intervient Shannon.

Shanon parle-t-elle aussi français ? Je la regarde intriguée et elle m'avoue :

—James et Louis sont en train de m'apprendre. A part les conjugaisons, il n'y a pas de réelles difficultés.

—Oui, mais tu es trop douée pour apprendre, toi, je continue.

Je lui adresse un clin d'œil et elle me sourit. Nous nous comprenons parfaitement. Allez. Que ceux qui pensent que Shannon est apparue au-dessus d'eux par hasard lèvent le doigt. Quoi, personne ? Vous avez raison. C'est moi qui est appelée Shannon et avancé son heure d'arrivée à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Le plan « Se-débarasser-de-Maïa-avant-la-fin-des-vacances-ca r-ce-n'est-qu'une-fille-quelconque-qui-colle-mon-T eddy-tout-ça-parce-qu'il-est-super-beau-et-méga-ge ntil » est déjà lancé. Oui, je viens de dire que je trouve Teddy super beau. Mais c'est la vérité ! Il a de grands yeux dorés, des cheveux dorés aussi, une peau claire. Il est grand, ses muscles ne sont pas trop voyants mais bien existants et son visage a des traits virils tout en restant fins et harmonieux. Ça c'est sa véritable apparence. Il est vrai que, étant métamorphage, il s'amuse souvent à se transformer. Pour faire simple, Teddy est incroyablement similaire à ses parents. Il tient son physique de son père, ainsi que sa force - loup-garou oblige – et son pouvoir de sa mère, ainsi que son caractère un peu naïf et maladroit. Oui, parce que je suis consciente qu'il a des défauts. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille à baver devant le prince charmant. Tout le monde a des défauts et c'est mieux comme ça. Et les défauts de Teddy, je ne les connais que trop bien : naïveté, maladresse, sans oublier son caractère trop gentil qui fait qu'on peut facilement l'escroquer ou bien cette envie de trouver LA fille sans toutefois regarder dans la bonne direction.

Je viens de me rendre compte que cela fait bien dix minutes que je pense à Teddy. Les autres ont continué à parler et Louis me regarde en souriant :

—Fais gaffe, quand tu mattes tu baves, se moque-t-il.

Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas mais je lui pince la jambe pour le faire taire. Il me retourne le geste et se lève.

—On devrait terminer le repas Vic'. Viens donc m'aider.

Je me lève à mon tour et laisse nos invités à contrecœur pour aider mon frère à cuisiner. Oui, ma mère ne nous a pas appris seulement le français. Elle nous a enseigné la cuisine, le jardinage, le piano, et surtout, elle nous a enseigné à utiliser notre pouvoir de séduction qui nous vient de notre ancêtre Vélane. Lorsque j'étais petite, j'aimais l'utiliser sur les garçons de mon âge. En revanche, je n'ai jamais tenté d'y soumettre Teddy. Si je le faisais, ce serait comme un philtre d'amour, très puissant mais faux. Et je ne veux pas d'un amour faux.

—Eh, Louis, fait remarquer Shannon, tu devrais montrer leurs chambres à Teddy et Maïa j'aiderai Vic' à faire la cuisine.

—Tu es sûre ? Et toi, tu sais où tu vas dormir ?

—Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Vic' a dit que je dormais dans sa chambre.

—Bon, dans ce cas.

Louis abandonne sa poële et fait monter l'escalier à Teddy et l'autre fille,n ous laissant seules Shannon et moi.

—Elle a l'air bien accrochée à lui, me fais remarquer mon amie en retournant la viande en train de cuire. T'as bien fais d'avancer mon arrivée.

—Ils allaient s'embrasser sur MA plage. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. D'ailleurs, merci pour ça. Tu es très bien tombée.

—Je ferais tout pour t'aider. Mais il y a une limite à ce que je peux faire. Si tu ne te décide pas à bouger, il en trouvera toujours une autre, quand bien même je ferais partir cette Maïa.

—Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas me déclarer. S'il me rejette alors les réunions de famille seront tendues.

—Je ne t'ai pas dit de te déclarer, objecte-t-elle. On va juste te mettre en valeur, pour qu'il s'interroge à ton sujet. Par exemple, tu es en parti Vélane. Tu pourrais…

—Pas question que j'utilise mes pouvoirs sur lui !

—Je ne te demande pas de l'ensorceler et de ne plus le lâcher, proteste-t-elle. Tu émets des phéromones une ou deux secondes à peine pour attirer son attention puis tu discute et ris avec quelqu'un d'autre tout en restant naturelle. Il ne pourra s'empêcher de te regarder. Plus il te regardera, plus il se posera des questions et plus il voudra t'approcher. Techniquement, il ne sera pas ensorcelé.

Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle m'a dit, je me rends soudain compte que pour une enfant de douze ans, elle est beaucoup trop experte en la matière. Lorsque je lui en fais part elle grimace et m'explique qu'elle a lu beaucoup de livres sur la psychologie et qu'elle ne fait qu'appliquer ce qu'elle a apprit. Je soupire.

—J'espère quand même que tu sais ce que tu me fais faire. Je vais faire ce que tu m'a dit.

—Bien, fait-elle satisfaite.

—Au fait, Shan', tu as le sommeil lourd ?

—Plutôt, ça dépend. Pourquoi ?

—Tu vas faire connaissance avec Beth, voilà pourquoi.

**PoV Teddy :**

Louis nous fais monter à l'étage et commence par assigner sa chambre à Maïa. Nous la laissons défaire ses valises et Louis me montre la mienne.

—On redescend maintenant ? Je propose.

—On ne ferait mieux pas, non. Si Shannon nous a jeté de la cuisine, c'est que Vic' et elle avaient besoin de parler. Mieux vaut ne pas les déranger.

Je ne peux que remarquer que Louis a un regard sérieux, cela me fait rire.

—Tu as peur de ta sœur ? Je souris.

—Pas de ma sœur, non, me répond-t-il. De Shannon. Tante Ginny a eu la mauvaise idée de lui enseigner le sortilège de chauve-furie. Tu sais comment Shan' est douée pour les sortilèges ou la métamorphose. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle le maîtrise déjà.

Je souris à cette idée en faisant remarquer :

—Tu sais dans notre famille et parmi nos amis, les femmes sont les dominantes.

—Tu crois ? Demanda Louis, pas très convaincu.

—Regarde tante Ginny, tu ne peux pas dire qu'oncle Harry lui tienne tête surtout s'il veut éviter les coups de poêle. Et tante Hermione ? Oncle Ron n'arrête pas de nous raconter la fois où il l'a contrarié et qu'elle lui a lancé un _oppugno_. Passons à tante Angelina. Tu te souviens lorsqu'Oncle George a testé ses nouvelles pastilles de gerbe sur tante Audrey ? Oui, je crois qu'oncle George n'a jamais eut aussi peur de sa vie. Cette chère tante Audrey, elle, est tellement joyeuse qu'elle peut tout faire faire à oncle Percy. La preuve, elle a réussi à lui faire repeindre la maison en rose.

—Et maman ? Me demande Louis.

—Hm, tu ne peux pas dire que ton père lui refuse beaucoup de choses.

— C'n'est pas faux. Moi, si je me maris un jour, ce ne sera pas avec une Griffondor. Elles sont visiblement trop autoritaires.

—Va savoir, je lui souris. On redescend maintenant ?

—D'accord. Elles doivent avoir fini.

Nous ressortons de ma chambre et nous figeons en haut des escaliers alors que les voix de Vic' et Shannon retentisse dans la cuisine :

—J'espère quand même que tu sais ce que tu me fais faire, soupire Victoire. Je vais faire ce que tu m'as dit.

—Bien, fait Shannon satisfaite.

—Au fait, Shan', tu as le sommeil lourd ? Continue Vicky.

—Plutôt, ça dépend. Pourquoi ?

—Tu vas faire connaissance avec Beth, voilà pourquoi, explique Vicky.

—Beth ? Demande Shannon intriguée.

—Sa chouette, j'explique en descendant les escaliers avec Louis.

Shannon me regarde à moitié intriguée a moitié avec peur que j'ai entendu leur conversation.

—Beth est la chouette de Vicky. Quand Vicky est revenue pour les vacances après sa première année, elle se sentait seule et a décidé que ce serait génial que sa chouette parle. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait parler. Sauf que maintenant, Beth ne fais que ça, parler.

—Oh, j'ai l'habitude des gens bavard, me sourit Shannon. On ne fait pas pire que ma mère. Remarque, son amie Lavande lui fait de la compétition…

Un bruit de pas vient du haut de l'escalier et Maïa descend en souriant, s'agrippant à mon bras comme elle aime le faire.

—Le diner et prêt. Si nous mangions et allions jouer au Quidditch après ? Propose Shannon.

—Bonne idée, accepte Louis.

—Vic' ?

—Ça me va, répond Vicky.

Nous nous installons à table et mangeons en discutant. Alors que je parle Louis, mon regard se pose sur Victoire qui discute avec Shannon. Ses belles boucles rousses bougent à chacun de ses mouvements, ses lèvres s'étirent sur un merveilleux sourire et son rie résonne dans mes oreilles. Elle tourne ses yeux verts sur moi et m'adresse un petit sourire hésitant.

—Teddy, mon amour, appelle Maïa.

Je me retourne vers elle et elle me vole un baiser en m'annonçant que Louis vient de proposer d'aller dans le jardin s'échauffer pendant qu'il débarrasse la table.

J'accepte la proposition et oublie vite ce que j'ai perçu.

Nous jouons toute l'après-midi, Shannon et Victoire contre Louis, Maïa et moi. Maïa ne joue pas souvent et, pour être franc, elle est très mauvaise ce qui garantit l'équilibre des équipes.

Lorsque le soleil se couche, nous descendons enfin de nos balais pour rentrer à la Chaumière. Tante Fleur rentre à la maison quelques minutes plus tard avec Dominique, la sœur de Victoire et Louis. Elles sont vites suivies par oncle Bill, une femme, un homme et un gars de mon âge. Visiblement, les autres ne les connaissent pas non plus.

—Tiens, salut Teddy, fait-il alors que Fleur me serre dans ses bras.

Ils répètent les mêmes gestes avec Shannon, saluent Maïa poliment et nous présente la famille inconnue : les MacDagan.

Le fils MacDagan, Alan, jette quelques regards plutôt flatteurs vers Victoire qui semble apprécier l'attention.

Fleur s'exclame qu'elle va faire le diner tandis que Mr et Mrs MacDagan parlent avec oncle Bill. Et Alan entame une conversation avec Victoire.

—Et bien, et bien, commente Maïa, une nouvelle idylle peut-être ?

Le commentaire me donne une envie de meurtre que je ne connais pas. J'ignore la sensation mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les suivre du regard y compris pendant le diner. Tous les deux s'entendent visiblement très bien et Victoire sourit et rit de bon cœur. Je me sens d'humeur morose. Maïa, à côté de moi, me semble plus énervante qu'autre choses. Je ne m'amuse pas. Si je devais rapprocher ma vision de ce diner d'une couleur, ce serait le gris. Victoire se retourne vers moi, elle me sourit et son visage s'illumine ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver très belle.

Je me rends compte alors qu'oncle Bill m'a demandé quelque chose et que je n'ai pas écouté.

—Pardon, tu disais ?

—Est-ce que ça te dérange de partager ta chambre avec Alan ? Il va rester avec nous un moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**DEUXIÈME CHAPITRE :**

**PoV James :**

_« Salut, cousin, _

_alors, comment c'est l'Espagne ? Chaud j'imagine. En tout cas, ici, c'est le cas. Shannon est arrivée ici il y a deux jours, ainsi que Teddy, Maïa, et Allan, qui reste avec nous quelques temps. _

_Shan' et Vic' ont monté un plan pour faire déguerpir cette Maïa mais notre maraudeuse en chef m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle se rappelait de la promesse qu'elle t'avait faite et que c'est donc à ton tour de te débarrasser d'elle puisqu'elle s'était occupée d'Angie. _

_A plus mec,_

_Louis. »_

Je traverse la maison de vacances et passe une porte fenêtre donnant sur une cour intérieure creusée d'une grande piscine.

—Maman! Je cris à travers la cour. Est-ce que je peux rester deux-trois jours chez Louis?

—Pourquoi tu ne profiterais pas de l'Espagne? Soupire-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si nous venions tous les ans.

—S-il-te-plaaaaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîtttt... Pour deux-trois jours, pas plus!

—Très bien. Vas-y! Deux ou trois jours pas plus! Tu ne dois pas embêter ton oncle et ta tante.

—Merciiiiiii ! J'y vais de suite ! Je m'écris en me jetant sur la cheminée qui trône au salon.

Je prend une poignée de poudre des cheminettes que je jette dans l'âtre en criant "la Chaumiere aux Coquillages!"

Quelques flammes plus tard, je me retrouve sur le sol du salon appartenant à mon oncle Bill. Non, je ne suis pas tombé, on m'a sauté dessus. Avisant les cheveux bruns qui me recouvre les yeux, je demande:

—Shannon, tu pourrais te lever ? J'étouffe !

—Ah, désolée... Fait celle-ci en se redressant puis en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me redresser.

Je me fais alors saluer par mon cousin préféré, Louis.

—Salut, vieux. Tout va bien?

—Impec', me répond le blond en me désignant la fenêtre. J'y jette un œil et aperçoit ma cousine Victoire voler sur un balais en compagnie d'un garçon inconnu tandis que Teddy et Maia se trouve assis sur les rochers qui bordent la plage.

—Que font-ils? Je demande.

—Là Maia fait une crise de jalousie par rapport à Victoire. Paraît qu'il reste trop avec elle, m'explique Shannon. Sauf que les crises de jalousie de ce genre ne sont pas vraiment dans son intérêt.

—Je vois que tu as déjà bien travaillé, je fais remarquer.

—Ne te plains pas, je te la laisse quand même! Alors, sur ce coup la c'est toi le capitaine. On commence par quoi ?

—Commence par m'expliquer le comportement de Teddy face à Vic' et à Allan.

—Jaloux, c'est indéniable. Le premier soir, si tu avais vu la tête de Ted' lorsqu'oncle Bill lui a dit qu'il resterait quelques jours.

—Oncle Bill? Je questionne avec un sourire.

—Oui bon, elle me répond gênée. Il m'a demandé de l'appeller comme ça. Ça fait ridicule?

—Non non, t'inquiètes pas. Donc tu disais?

—Que même s'il est jaloux, il est en période de dénie. Il est persuadé qu'il fait ça pour la protéger comme le ferait un grand frère.

—On ne pense pas de la même façon à sa petite sœur qu'à la fille qu'on aime, s'exclama James! Ça n'a pas de sens.

—Hey! C'est qui l'expert en psychologie, ici, c'est toi où c'est moi? Me demande-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

Je me retourne vers Louis pour l'interroger du regard mais il me fait un signe de tête indiquant de juste l'écouter.

—Je te signale en plus que c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé pour tes parents, me lance-t-elle.

—Ah bon? Et comment tu sais ça?

—C'est venu au détour d'une conversation avec ta mère.

—Lorsque vous faisiez la cuisine avec Lily à Noël, c'est ça?

Shannon me lance un regard étonné.

—Ma mère à l'habitude d'être bavarde quand elle cuisine, je lui explique.

—D'accord. Maintenant pourrais tu nous dire quel est ton plan oh seigneur Jamesie ? Me demande Louis un brin exacerbé.

—D'accord mais je vais avoir besoin de toi Shannon. Et de toi aussi Louis.

**PoV** **Teddy**:

Maia commencait vraiment a me taper sur les nerfs. Oui, je suis souvent avec Vic', c'est ma cousine la plus proche en âge après tout! Bien sur que je m'entend bien avec elle. Et bien sur que je la regarde souvent! Je dois la protéger!

—Elle a 15 ans, bientôt 16, Teddy! Me fait remarquer ma petite amie. Elle peut se protéger toute seule.

—Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'âge, je lui rétorque en jetant un œil à la figure volante qui est ma belle petit frère sera toujours ton petit frère quoi qu'il se passe, c'est pareil pour les cousins.

Maia ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais la voix de Louis nous interrompt pour mon plus grand plaisir:

—À table! Sinon je vous préviens on mange tout!

—Tu viens? Je demande à Maia.

Elle acquiesce et nous nous dirigeons vers la maison, suivis par Vicky et Allan qui descendent de balais. Lorsque nous rentrons tous les quatre, nous avons la surprise de trouver James discutant avec Louis et Shannon.

—Salut champion, je le salue d'une claque dans le dos. Tu ne devrais pas être en Espagne?

—Les maraudeurs me manquaient trop, tu vois. Pas de conspiration pendant deux semaines, ce n'est pas une vie.

Je le regarde d'un air inquiet tandis que Louis prend la parole.

—D'ailleurs, les jeunes, vous laissez un première année cuisiner pendant que vous sortez?

—C'est que, tente Allan, ta cuisine est délicieuse.

—Comme celle de Vic', fait remarquer Shannon.

—Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante, fait Vic' en s'asseyant.

Après le repas, chacun s'est séparer. Shannon et Maia sont parties toutes les deux dans la chambre de cette derniere pour finir la conversation passionnante qu'elles avaient sur les remèdes moldus (Maia voulait devenir medicomage), Dominique les a suivit de près, Louis et moi nous sommes dirigés vers ma chambre pour continuer sur le thème "des femmes de la famille qui font faire n'importe quoi à leurs hommes" que nous avions déjà évoqué. Allan nous a suivit également en baillant, visiblement trop fatigué par la séance de Quidditch que Vicky lui avait fait subir, James a décider de faire un tour en balais avant de se coucher et Vicky de prendre une bonne douche immédiatement.

—J'espère que tu rigoles, je souris. Louis, je t'assure que toi aussi tu finira avec une fille d'un certain caractère. Meme inconsciemment.

—Ca me rassure grandement, Ted, mais là tu vois, je suis encore en mode "les filles c'est dégoûtant", me fait mon cousin blond avec une grimace.

—Allez, Lou, ce n'est pas si déprimant. Tu as déjà de la chance de ne pas être un Potter.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

—Je veux dire, je lui explique, que les cheveux en désordre ne sont pas la seule malédiction des Potter. L'autre c'est de se marier avec une jeune fille rousse au caractère de feu. Encore plus précis.

—Bravo! Maintenant que tu me l'a dis, lorsque je verrais James parler à une rousse qui n'est pas de la famille je vais éclater de rire!

Je me mets à pouffer de rire, me tenant le ventre pour calmer les crampes. Voyant qu'il ne répond pas mais regarde par la fenêtre je lui demande si tout va bien.

—Oui oui, je me disais juste qu'une bonne glace ne serait pas de refus mais je n'ai pas très envie de me lever.

—Je trouve que tu en as assez fait aujourd'hui, acquiesçais-je. Je vais nous chercher ces glaces.

Louis me sourit et pendant un moment je crois voir une lueur triomphante dans ses yeux.

—Merci Ted'.

Je sors de la chambre en claquant la porte et je tombe alors sur Vicky. Les cheveux mouillés, les joues rosées, et juste une serviette sur elle.

**PoV Victoire:**

Une bonne douche, j'en avais vraiment besoin. À cause de ma séance de sport d'abord, mais aussi pour me calmer. Et oui, j'ai des hormones grandissantes et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de baver sur Teddy dès que ni lui ni Maia ne le voient pas. Shannon m'a chuchoté qu'ils avaient un plan pour faire partir l'idiote alors que nous étions à table. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent. D'une certaine façon c'est peut être mieux. Teddy ne pourra pas se douter que je suis derrière tout ça.

Je me sors du jet d'eau chaude et commence à me sécher lorsque je remarque que mon pyjama n'est pas là. Curieux. Je pensais l'avoir pris. Tant pis. J'enroule la serviette autour de ma poitrine et sort sur la pointe des pieds mais je sursaute lorsque j'entend une porte claquer et vois Teddy sortir de sa chambre.

Il m'aperçoit et ses yeux me deshabillent de haut en bas, le regard écarquillé, les joues rouges et la bouche entrouverte.

Je me sens devenir couleur rouge tomate à mon tour. Je fais un pas en arrière pour entrer dans ma chambre m'habiller lorsque, le drame, je trébuche sur une dragée surprise de Bertie crochue. Je perd l'équilibre et m'apprête à amortir le choc mais, curieusement, je ne tombe pas. Puisque Teddy m'a rattrapée et tirée à lui pour me l'éviter. À ce moment la, la porte de la chambre d'amis s'ouvre et Maia en sort puis se fige en voyant notre position: moi contre lui, lui ses mains autours de ma taille.

Ses yeux passent de moi à lui, comme pour déterminer lequel de nous était le responsable.

—Ecoute Teddy, commence-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, si c'est le genre de relation que tu as avec tes cousines, je suis désolée mais c'est trop pour moi. Jamais je n'accepterai...

—Tu veux dire que tu..., l'interrompt Teddy.

—C'est fini. Ça ne peut pas marcher. Je pars tout de suite. Je rentre chez moi.

Elle rentre de nouveau dans sa chambre et en ressort moins d'une minute plus tard avec sa valise et suivit de Shannon qui passait visiblement la soirée avec elle. Elle jette un dernier coup d'oeil à Teddy, puis secoue la tête et transplane.

—Elle s'attendait à ce que tu l'en empêche, tu sais, je murmure à Teddy.

—Je n'ai même pas pu. Parce qu'au fond, je n'etais même pas amoureux d'elle, gémit Teddy. Et je ne comprends pas ce qui cloche chez moi.

Je hoche la tête et le serre dans mes bras, le sentant se raidir.

—Je suis désolée Ted'. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis la.

—Merci, me répond-il en se dégageant les joues colorées. Mais tu devrais commencer par t'habiller.

J'acquiesce et rentre dans ma chambre pour trouver mon pyjama sur mon lit. À peine l'ai-je mis que Shannon entre dans la pièce et s'assoit sur son lit pliant.

—Cette mise en scène, c'était votre plan? Je lui demande curieuse.

—Celui de James. C'était très efficace, hein?

—Oui, c'est sur. Mais je suis quand même retrouvée en serviette contre Teddy. Vous auriez donc pu me demander mon avis.

—De toute façon, tu n'étais pas du tout contre, me fais remarquer la maraudeuse. Allan s'en va demain, James après demain, moi le jour suivant, tu vas devoir te débrouiller pour la suite. Tu t'en sens capable ?

—J'ai peur, j'avoue.

—Tu es une Gryffondor. Tu peux tout surmonter Vic'. Seduis-le.

C'est vrai. Je suis une griffondor! Et en plus avec du sang de velane! Apres ce que m'avais appris ma mère, c'était une honte de ne pas être encore arrivée à mes fins.

—J'ai compris, Shannon.

Oui j'ai compris mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Que dois-je faire? Je sais que c'est pathétique de se faire aider par une fille de douze ans pour atteindre son objectif amoureux mais franchement, Shannon a le don de me rassurer et sans elle je suis un peu perdue. Et ce n'est pas le pire. Car, mon cher petit frère vient de m'apprendre qu'il partait en même temps que Shannon puisqu'ils avaient été invités par leur ami Lorcan Scamander. Ne reste donc avec nous plus que Dominique (qui partirait cinq jours plus tard chez notre cousin Hugo) et mes parents (dont mon père absent du lundi au vendredi pour le travail et ma mère en France ). Vous me direz, que fait ma mère en France? C'est vrai qu'elle y est tout le temps. Et bien en fait, il y a la possibilité qu'elle soit choisie comme professeur la-bas et elle suit un stage d'été. Bref, si nous en revenons à notre problème, Teddy et moi serons seuls pour une semaine entière.

Le lendemain, comme il était prévu, les parents d'Allan sont venus récupéré leur fils. Il a échangé quelques mots avec Teddy, m'a déposé un baiser sur la joue puis à transplaner avec eux. Tout le monde était plutôt satisfaits, non pas parce qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas avec, mais parce que la pleine lune était le soir-même. Je vois déjà ceux qui me disent "Et alors?". Et bien il se trouve que même si Teddy n'est pas un loup-garou comme son père, il devient un peu bizarre à la pleine lune. Comme un petit enfant qui n'arrête pas de réclamer du chocolat... Je vous jure! Les chercheurs ont mis des années à trouver que la dépendance au chocolat n'était pas un cas unique mais que tout les loup-garou ou personne subissant l'effet d'un loup-garou subissait cette dépendance. Je suis, quand à moi, habituée aux effets de la lune puisque mon propre père subit les mêmes effets. Fort heureusement, ni moi ni mes frères et soeurs n'en avons hérité puisque mon père n'a été que très légèrement touche.

Ce soir, nous avons donc prévu de passer la soirée ensemble autour de tablettes de chocolat. Ne resterait que moi, Dominique, Louis, Shannon, James, Teddy et mes parents.

—Ça va? Me demande la maraudeuse alors que, dans les nuages, je continue de fixer l'endroit où Allan à disparu.

—Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ça ira ce soir? Je te préviens ils sont un peu immatures.

—J'assure en immaturité, me dit-elle en jetant un œil vers mon frère et mon cousin. Et en plus je m'intéresse aux loup-garous.

—Vraiment? Ce n'est pourtant pas un sujet très apprécié.

—Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi ça me passionne. J'ai découvert il y a pas longtemps que le père de Teddy à été le premier loup-garou à recevoir l'ordre de merlin.

—C'est vrai, j'acquiesce. Il paraît que c'était un homme bien. Personne ne regrette plus que Teddy de ne pas l'avoir connu. Je ne peux pas tout à fait comprendre, puisque moi je n'ai perdu qu'un oncle, mais je suis sur que Teddy se sent encore mal aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir grandi avec lui.

—Mr. Potter doit bien lui en avoir parlé, n'est-ce pas?

—Bien sur. Depuis qu'il est bébé. En revanche, il refuse de lui montrer ses souvenirs de lui.

—Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

—Oncle Harry lui a dit qu'il les lui montrerait lorsque Teddy serait marié car il comprendrait mieux alors les actions de son père.

Shannon me regarde un instant en silence.

—Tu es en quelque sorte sa meilleur amie, non? Tu sais beaucoup de chose qu'il ne semble avoir pourtant dites à personne. Enfin personne d'autre.

—Je suis la plus proche de lui en âge dans la famille, je lui fais remarquer. Viens, allons mettre nos maillots de bain, les autres ne vont pas nous attendre.

Nous enfilons donc nos maillots de bains et rejoignons les autres. James et Louis sont déjà en train de faire la course alors que Teddy apprend à nager à Dominique. Lorsqu'il nous aperçoit, il nous fait signe de le rejoindre. Shannon saute dans la mer sans préambule et rejoint les garçons à vitesse éclair tandis que j'entre difficilement dans l'eau glacée. Je le rejoint progressivement et il m'adresse un sourire éclatant.

—Jolie maillot de bain.

Je me sens rougir comme jamais encore.

—Merci... Hm tu lui apprenais à nager.

—Oui, me repond-il en reportant son attention sur ma sœur. Et elle se debrouille bien, regarde.

Il lâche ma sœur qu'il tenait par les côtes et celle-ci faut quelques brassessourds nos yeux avant de se retourner vers nous, victorieuse.

—J'y suis arrivée! J'y suis arrivée!

—J'ai vu, ma belle, je souris alors que Teddy l'applaudit.

—Teddy, s'écrit ma sœur, Victoire à la tête encore sèche.

Teddy me regarde avec un air sadique qu'il n'aborde que très rarement.

—C'est vrai ça. Viens par la, Victoire.

—Tu n'oserais pas? Je lui demande hésitante.

—Ben tient, jvais me gêner! Me dit-il en s'approchant menaçant.

—Non... Non! S'il te plaît! Je cris en essayant de courir.

Il est cependant plus grand que moi et il me rattrape en deux secondes. Il me soulève par la taille et me jette dans l'eau sans pitié dans un grand éclat de rire. J'emerge en toussant mais hilare et lui saute sur le dos pour le faire tomber aussi. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Domi qui rejoint Shannon, Louis et James, nous laissant seuls tous les deux. La seconde d'après je ne vois que des bulles et de la poussière alors que nous tombons tous les deux dans le dos, encore en pleine lutte. Teddy se relève en riant alors que je m'accroche à ses épaules par devant cette fois. Il se fige alors et son regard coule sur moi avant de revenir sur mon visage, gêné.

—On coule les petits ? Me demande-t-il dans l'espoir de ne plus se retrouver seul avec moi.

—D'accord, j'acquiesce alors qu'il me dépose. Mais je ne coulerai que Domi.

—Pourquoi?

—Tu ne sais pas à quelles répercussions tu t'expose. Ce sont les maraudeurs, Ted'!

—D'accord. On ne les coule pas. Mais on va se faire une de ces batailles!

Et il se met à courir dans leur direction en criant:

—Shannon, James, avec moi.

Les deux maraudeurs se tournent vers lui et, comprenant aussitôt, commencent à éclabousser Lou et Domi que je rejoins à mon tour.

Alors que Shannon et moi rentrons pour manger, je l'entend me souffler:

—Pas mal le coup du maillot de bain.

Je lui souris et nous nous mettons à la cuisine. Je laisse Shannon s'occuper du dessert et je me concentre sur le plat de résistance. Nous passons le début d'apres midi dans nos chambres pour une petit sieste (le soleil tape trop fort) et à trois heures nous retournons dans l'eau jusqu'au soir, où mes parents rentrent manger. Lorsque la lune se lève, papa et Teddy commencent à rigoler ensemble tout en commençant la consommation de chocolat. On dirait presque qu'ils ont abusés du Whiskey pur feu.

—Hey! Vic'! M'appelle Teddy. Tu sais que t'es ma cousine préférée? Viens que je te parle!

Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé et je m'assois à côté de lui.

—Pourquoi ? Me demande-t-il brusquement.

—Pourquoi quoi?

—Pourquoi ça n'a encore pas marché ?

—Avec Maia, tu veux dire? Je lui demande avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité. Ce n'était pas la femme de ta vie.

—Ce n'est pas que ça. Je ne suis encore... Jamais... Tombé amoureux, me confit-il.

—Et c'est censé être grave? Je lui demande surprise.

—Ben... Je sais pas en fait. Mais tous les gens de mon âge l'ont déjà été.

—Ça ne veux pas dire que tu dois faire pareil. Prend ton temps.

—Tu crois?

—Mais oui, mais oui. Reprend un peu de chocolat.

Teddy obéit puis se met à bailler.

—J'ai sommeil.

—Tu devrais aller te coucher.

—Pas envie. Prête-moi tes genoux.

—Mes genoux ? Je demande alors qu'il pose sa tête dessus, ferme les yeux et s'endort sans tarder.

Je me tourne vers Shannon, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire sadique et se retourne pour parler avec James, en m'ignorant. Hésitante, je pose ma main sur ses cheveux pour le cajoler un peu. Il grogne de contentement et continu à dormir. Mon cœur tressaute dans ma poitrine. Je continu à lui caresser les cheveux dans un mouvement régulier. Petit à petit, le sommeil s'empart de moi.

**PoV Teddy:**

Quelle journée! D'abord le départ de l'autre imbecile et maintenant la pleine lune! Pourquoi l'autre imbécile ? À cause de ce qu'il a dit avant de partir! Juste avant de faire la bise à Victoire, il s'est approché de moi pour me dire qu'il avait hâte de retrouver sa copine. Oui, il flirtait avec Vicky alors qu'il n'était même pas célibataire. Et pour finir il m'a dit qu'il me la laissait! Victoire, ma cousine! Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait mais il est loin du compte. À cause de ce qu'il a dit, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'observer toute la journée et ça me donne l'impression d'être un pervers. En plus, c'était le soir de la pleine lune. Ce n'est pas comme pour les vrais loup-garous, je me souviens parfaitement de ce que j'ai fais. Oui, j'ai parlé à Vicky de mes problèmes sentimentaux et JE ME SUIS ENDORMI SUR SES GENOUX! Et c'est exactement la que je suis ce matin, couché sur ses genoux, à l'observer en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Je dois dire pour ma défense qu'elle est très belle. Même si je trouve ça gênant de penser ça de ma cousine.

Elle ouvre les yeux et me fixe en rougissant de gêne:

—Salut.

—Salut, je répond. Désolé pour hier.

—Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude, me répond-elle en souriant. On va déjeuner ?

Je me relève et acquiesce. Des que nous entrons dans la cuisine, nous nous faisons interpeller par Louis:

—Salut, bien dormi?

—Comme un bébé, je répond en m'asseyant. Où sont les autres?

—Domi dort encore dans sa chambre, Papa et maman dans leur chambre et Shannon et James dorment dehors.

—...Ils dorment dehors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font la ?

—Ils ont décidés hier soir de jouer au Quidditch mais l'arbitre s'est endormi en cours.

—Et c'est qui l'arbitre?

—Moi, me répond Louis en baillant. Je devrais aller reveiller James, il doit rentrer en Espagne aujourd'hui.

Louis baille de nouveau et sort de la maison alors que nous nous installons autour de la table. Je ne propose pas de chocolat chaud, je me doute qu'hier à été déjà fort en chocolat. Quelques instants plus tard, Oncle Bill et Tante Fleur descendent à leur tour et s'installent en face de nous:

—Bien dormi les grands? Demande Oncle Bill.

—Très, je répond alors que Vicky hoche la tête. Un peu de chocolat?

—Ah non, s'exclame Tante Fleur. Plus de chocolat jusqu'au mois prochain.

Sur ce rentrent les trois maraudeurs. James embrasse tout le monde et repart en Espagne par la cheminée.

—On fait quoi, aujourd'hui? Demande Shannon.

—Baignade, comme hier, propose Vicky. C'est ce qu'on fait habituellement à la mer.

—On peut essayer le beach-volley, nous propose la maraudeuse.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est?

—Un sport moldu qui se joue sur la plage. Le meilleur ami de mon père nous a apprit à y jouer. Ça vous tente?

Je dois dire que c'est un sport plutôt cool. On s'est tous bien amusés. En revanche, la baignade était dure à supporter. Comme hier, j'ai eu l'impression d'être un pervers à regarder Vicky en maillot de bain. J'espère sincèrement que ca va vite s'arrêter. Surtout que je viens d'apprendre qu'on allait passer toute une semaine seule. Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai compris que Vicky m'intéressait sur un autre plan que familiale. Mais j'ai été élevé par les Potter-Weasleys (et ma grand-mère) et je trouve cela irrespectueux de penser à Vicky comme cela alors qu'on a été élevés ensemble et que toute la famille me fait confiance. Ce doit être simplement mes hormones qui travaillent. Cette nuit nous sommes allés prendre un bain de minuit, ce qui m'arrangeait puisque je ne pouvais pas la voir à moitié nue. Ce matin, Shannon et Louis sont partis pour la maison des Scamander. Ce qui veut dire que toute la journée il n'y a plus que Vicky, Domi et moi.

Cela fait cinq jours maintenant que nous sommes allés nous baigner tous les jours tous les trois. Et maintenant c'est Domi qui part.

—Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien oublié ? Demande Vicky.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis qu'à un coup de cheminée d'ici, fait remarquer Domi. Amusez-vous bien!

Et la voilà partie rejoindre Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione. Vicky et moi restons seuls. Merlin, aidez-moi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Je profite de ce nouveau chapitre écrit pour d'abord vous remercier de votre soutient même si vous n'êtes pas beaucoup à suivre cette histoire. Ensuite, pour vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. En effet, comme j'ai toujours imaginé ce couple, d'autres obstacles ne sont pas utiles. Si ce n'est la ténacité de Teddy et de Victoire. Or, vous verrez, l'un des deux va abandonner. L'histoire n'aura donc que quatre chapitre (d'environ 4000 mots, c'est quand même pas rien). Je profite aussi de ce message pour vous prévenir que toutes mes fanfictions se suivent. La première est donc **_La nouvelle génération de maraudeurs_**, puis celle-ci** _Ma très chère_ cousine**,**** la suivante est donc **_Je vous écris_ pour**, et la prochaine s'appellera **_Chère Miss Dursley_**.**

**TROISIEME CHAPITRE :**

**PoV Teddy :**

— Bon, me fais Vicky, le premier arrivé dans l'eau gagne une grosse glace au chocolat.

Et elle part en courant en direction de la mer, prenant immédiatement beaucoup d'avance sur moi. Oh évidemment, je la dépasse facilement grâce à mon sang de loup-garou. Je plonge dans l'eau et refait surface alors qu'elle me saute dans les bras en riant.

—Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour du chocolat, fait-elle remarquer.

—Tu exagères, je m'indigne. C'est la partie « glace » qui m'a séduit et non pas la partie « chocolat ».

Victoire me jette un regard qui indique clairement qu'elle en doute. Je lui tire la langue et elle asseye de me noyer. Les endroits où elle m'a touché me picotent dangereusement. J'essaye d'ignorer la sensation. Finalement, je réussi à me détendre.

Nous pensons une journée normal comme deux cousins normaux et nous nous amusons en cuisine lorsque le soir tombe. Shannon lui ayant confié sa recette secrète de dessert, elle s'en est occupée tandis que je préparait le plat de résistance. C'est-à dire des pâtes, je suis nul en cuisine alors ne m'en demandez pas plus. Oncle Bill et tante Fleur sont ensuite rentrés et nous avons mangé tous les quatre. Après être passé à la douche, Vicky m'a invité à venir discuter dans sa chambre, comme lorsque nous étions petits. Je pense que cette séance nous a fait du bien à tous les deux. Je lui ai parlé de ma passion pour l'enseignement, de mes rêves, elle m'a parlé de sa peur de terminer Poudlard pour entrer dans la vie active. Bref tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette en tête de me chatouiller et qu'elle se retrouve couchée sur moi, sur son lit et que je sente ses seins pressés contre moi. Je vous assure que c'était gênant. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir réussi à cacher mon trouble vu le regard pétillant qu'elle m'a lancé alors. Mais là, la question est, pourquoi pétillant ? Elle est fière d'en avoir séduit un de plus ? Son cousin qui plus est ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça mais son regard m'a vraiment intrigué.

TLVW-TLVW-TLVW-TLVW-TLVW-TLVW-TLVW

Cela fait une semaine, il n'y a plus aucun doute. Vicky me fait des avances. Des sourires par ici, des contacts par là... Comme peut-elle ? Nous sommes cousins ! Je ne pourrais pas résister longtemps et je ne veux pas trahir la famille. Que dois-je faire ? Je pourrais essayer de lui parler mais j'ai un peu peur de la confrontation. Pourtant, ça ne peut pas continuer.

—Teddy ? Ça ne va pas ? Me demande ma cousine inquiète. Tu as de la fièvre ?

Elle pose sa main sur mon front d'un air soucieux mais je l'envoie balader. J'en ai assez.

—Ça suffit, je souffle durement. Arrête ça tout de suite.

Elle me regarde blessée.

—Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

—Tu continu tes tentatives d'approche !Je suis ton cousin, par Merlin, Victoire ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me séduire comme ça ! Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Son visage change d'expression, il passe de la peur à la détermination.

—Très bien. Alors d'abord, moi aussi pendant longtemps j'ai essayé de me persuader que nous étions cousin. Et il se trouve que même si tu fais parti de la famille, il n'y a aucun lien de sang entre nous. Aussi je ne vois pas où est le problème.

—Le problème ? J'aurais l'impression de trahir la famille. Tu crois qu'oncle Bill me laisserait venir le soir dans ta chambre s'il savait ? Il me laisse y entrer parce qu'on est cousin. Il a confiance en moi et je ne veux pas le trahir. Et au fond de toi, tu sais que je ne suis que ton cousin.

—Mais Teddy...

—Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu n'as pas à m'imposer tes caprices !

**PoV Victoire :**

—Mes caprices ? Je murmure alors qu'une colère sourde m'envahit. Mes caprices ! Parce que tu crois que j'ai choisis de tomber amoureuse d'un idiot comme toi qui cherche constamment l'âme sœur sans regarder au bon endroit ! Je n'ai absolument pas choisis, espèce de crétin ! Je n'aimais pas que tu restes avec d'autres filles alors je me suis arrangée pour les éloigner et un jour, je me suis juste rendue compte que je t'aimais ! Et non pas comme un cousin comme toi tu le crois ! Oui, tu as bien entendu, c'est à cause de moi si toutes tes relations ont foirées ou presque ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je me sens même pas coupable ! Et je t'avoue même, Louis et ensuite les maraudeurs m'ont aidés à me débarrasser de ces filles . Mes caprices, tu dis ? Je ne suis plus une enfant comme tu sembles le croire. Et par merlin, je vais te prouver que ce n'est pas qu'un caprice !

Je l'attrape alors par le col pour le tirer vers moi et l'embrasse sauvagement. A l'intérieur de moi s'allume un feu qui, semble-t-il, n'est pas prêt de s'éteindre. Il reste figé alors que ma langue part à la rencontre de la sienne. Et enfin, il me répond. Nous nous embrassons à perdre haleine, le souffle court, le cœur battant en ce qui me concerne. Toute la colère que je ressentais envers lui s'estompe mais je ne peux me permettre de lui pardonner ainsi. Je lâche son tee-shirt et m'éloigne en asseyant de reprendre mon expression coléreuse.

—C'est une façon d'embrasser un gars que l'on aime seulement comme un cousin, tu penses ? Je lui demande froidement.

Il me regarde comme s'il était complètement perdu, je lui tourne le dos et vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. La peur me tiraille le ventre. Qu'ai-je fais ? Je me suis déclarée, ai confessé mon implication dans ses relations foireuses et je l'ai embrassé. Et il m'a répondu sur le coup. Je soupire. Si seulement, Shannon était là... Je vais lui écrire une lettre. Et en attendant la réponse, je vais l'ignorer. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour que je ne fasse pas plus de bêtises.

**PoV Shanon :**

—Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande curieusement à la femme blonde qui me montre avec enthousiasme ses possessions dignes de musées.

—Une cage à Joncheruine. Très difficile à trouver puisque les Joncheruines sont minuscules et donc, peuvent passer à travers les barreaux.

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Joncheruines auparavant et un coup d'œil à Lorcan qui est adossé à la porte de la serre me suffit pour comprendre que c'est l'une de ces créatures imaginaires que Luna à encore inventé. Luna est la mère de Lorcan et Lysander, dès le premier jour, elle a insisté pour que je l'appelle par son prénom et quelques fois, elle ressemble tellement à une enfant qu'il n'est pas difficile de la tutoyer.

—Pourquoi ne pas utiliser une cage en verre dans ce cas ? Demande Louis.

—Les Joncheruines étoufferaient. Shannon, ma chérie, me prévient Luna, il y a une lettre pour toi qui arrive.

Je me retourne pour voir Beth, la chouette de Vic' voler dans ma direction. Je tends mon bras afin qu'elle puisse s'y poser et décroche la lettre de sa patte. C'est une Victoire complétement paniquée qui m'explique qu'elle s'est confessée et a embrassé Teddy alors qu'ils se disputaient et qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

—De mauvaises nouvelles, ma chérie? Me demande la mère de mon ami.

—Une amie en besoin de conseils, puis-je...?

—Prend ton temps pour répondre, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais continuer le tour avec Louis.

Celui-ci me fait une grimace suivit d'un clin d'œil alors que je monte dans la chambre d'amis de la maison des Lovegood (même s'il n'y a plus qu'un Lovegood, le grand-père des jumeaux, un homme appelé Xenophilius).

J'écris une réponse à Victoire et renvoie la chouette puisque je sais qu'en ce moment elle doit paniquer en attendant ma lettre. Alors que je regarde Beth voler en direction d'un gros paquet de nuages pour disparaître derrière, je pense à la situation. Teddy est intéressé par Victoire, il l'aime, c'est sûr. Il est juste trop honnête pour s'imposer dans ce sens-là à une famille qui l'a recueillie. Si semblable à son parrain. Toujours dans mes pensées, je redescends pour trouver Luna et Louis en train de rire avec Lorcan, Lysander, Ralf et Mr. Lovegood qui étaient tous les quatre en pleine tâche de dégnommage quelques instants auparavant.

—Qu'est-ce qu'y vous fais rire? Je demande intriguée.

—Papa nous racontait un match de Quidditch qu'il avait vu qu'on il était petit, me répond Lorcan souriant.

Il est vrai que Lorcan est quelqu'un habituellement timide. Ici, chez lui, il est totalement différent. Qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise lorsque je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Je n'avais pas manquer qu'à Louis apparemment.

—En parlant de Quidditch, je fais remarquer, je me demande s'ils prendront des deuxièmes années dans l'équipe. Il faudrait qu'on soit sacrément doués.

—Ne t'inquiètes pas, me répond Louis soudain très sérieux, peut-être qu'ils nous prendrons si on l'air plus matures que notre âge.

Je le regarde avec horreur tandis que tous les autres éclatent de rire. Il est bien connu que tout le monde me trouve trop mature. Et que je déteste ça.

PoV Victoire:

"Continu exactement cette attitude, Vic', il t'aime aussi, il faut juste que tu le fasses craquer et l'ignorer est la meilleur façon pour qu'il revienne vers toi maintenant qu'il a déjà gouter à tes baisers. Je te laisse, j'ai une explication sur les cages à nargols sur le feu."

Je lis encore une fois le message de Shannon que j'ai reçu hier soir. Deux phrases. Deux petites phrases! Shan', ne me laisse pas tomber! Hier était un repas très froid. Teddy me lançait sans arrêt des regards d'excuse tandis que je l'ignorait et papa et maman ont bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils ne savent évidemment pas quoi et je ne compte pas leur dire puisque Teddy faisant parti de la famille, je les obligerais à prendre parti. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il craint.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au dessus de mon bureau, je remarque qu'il est dix heures. Habituellement à cette heure-ci, je vais réveiller Teddy et nous allons nous baigner. Aujourd'hui, je ne le ferais pas. De un, parce que je dois l'ignorer, de deux parce que je vais me rendre dans mon repaire que même lui ignore, et de trois j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Je me lève, enfile mon maillot de bain et me peigne avant de laisser sur la table une note indiquant que je suis partie me promener et que je reviendrais avant midi.

Mon repaire, c'est en fait une grotte que l'on ne peut atteindre que par une entrée à trois mètres de profondeur sous l'eau. On débouche alors dans une grotte presque vide d'eau, très haute de voûte mais nettement moins large, ouverte sur une brèche d'environ cinquante centimètre d'où l'on peut apercevoir un bout de ciel bleu. Evidemment, à force de venir ici, je me suis mise à l'aménager. J'ai commencé par clouer une sorte de monte charge sous la brèche. Je n'avais ainsi pas besoin de faire passer mes objets par la mer. Ce qui m'a arrangé plus tard puisque j'y ai par la suite descendu un tapis rouge et or, des coussins, des serviettes puisque je dois nager pour venir et quelques romans d'amour que ma tante Hermione m'a offert. Des livres moldus, tous écrits par la même auteur (une femme du nom de Nora Roberts).

Comme d'habitude lorsque j'arrive, je me sèche, m'installe sur l'épais tapis et me replonge dans mon livre préféré "les chaînes du passé". C'est une édition en français et j'ai été affreusement déçue de voir que ce n'était pas le texte intégrale aussi j'ai demandé la version intégrale pour le prochain Noël.

Le temps file comme une flèche et lorsque je réapparait pour le diner, Teddy me lance un regard mi triste mi furieux.

Alors que nous mangeons tous les deux, je lui demande poliment s'il a bien dormi, il me répond que oui, sur le même ton. Puis il pose sa fourchette et me regarde droit dans les yeux:

—Ca ne peut plus continuer.

—Quoi? Qu'ai-je fais encore?

—Tu m'évites. On est cousins, quand même, tu ne pourras pas m'éviter longtemps.

—Je ne voulais pas être ta cousine. Désolée, mais je suis pas prête de redevenir comme j'étais avant avec toi. Ah moins bien sûr que je t'oublie et que je tombe amoureuse d'un autre, ce qui est après tout, possible.

—Donc, au final, tes prétendus sentiments pour moi ne sont pas aussi fort que ça, fait-il soudainement en colère.

—Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux décider, je rétorque.

—Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de décider, c'est ce que je constate dans tes paroles. Tu ne crois pas en une relation avec moi.

—Evidemment que je n'y crois pas puisque tu n'es pas d'accord. Je ne t'attendrais pas toute ma vie, je lâche durement.

—Et c'est pourquoi on ferait mieux d'oublier cette histoire. Tu tomberas amoureuse d'un autre, on se mariera chacun de notre côté et on sera à nouveau cousin et cousine.

—Si c'est comme ça, je n'ai qu'à tout de suite aller coucher avec le mec d'à côté, je cris faisant allusion à un moldu qui habite le village le plus proche et qui a un grand intérêt pour moi.

—Tu ne couchera pas avec le mec d'à côté!

—Et pourquoi pas?

—Tu es trop jeune!

—Ca ne te regarde pas! C'est à moi de décider, je crois! A moins que tu ne puisses te sortir les images de la tête maintenant. Quoi, dégouté de voir ta petite cousine faire l'amour?

—Mer**! S'exclame-t-il en m'attirant à lui soudainement pour dévorer ma bouche qui, déjà s'enflamme. Je répond sans même y penser. Nos langues luttent l'une avec l'autre alors que ses mains explorent mon dos. Comme si plus rien ne pourrait nous détacher. Je sais que c'est faux. Lorsqu'il va se rendre compte de ce que nous sommes en train de faire, il va arrêter, s'excuser et être en colère contre lui-même. Je glisse mes bras autour de son cou et me pressant encore plus contre lui tandis que ses mains descendent plus bas encore pour me porter tandis que mes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui. Je me frotte une fois contre lui et il casse le baiser pour prendre une inspiration. Et comme je m'y attendais, il revient à lui.

Il me pose au sol, devenant de plus en plus blanc:

—Désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Pardonne-moi.

Avant même que j'ai eut le temps de répondre, il sort de la salle presque en courant. Je ne peux empêcher le sourire qui s'étale sur mes lèvres. Alors, je réalise que la prochaine fois, il sera encore plus prudent et il y a encore moins de chance pour que cela se reproduise. A moins de provoquer la chance, évidemment...

PoV Teddy:

Qu'ai-je fais ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je viens de rouler une pelle à ma cousine. C'est considéré comme de l'inceste. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai aimé ça. Mon corps a réagit! En fait, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer. Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fais? Je me sens comme si je ne pourrais plus jamais oublier la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Je me sens tellement mal par rapport à oncle Bill aussi. Fort heureusement, je repars demain.

L'après-midi, Victoire disparait encore une fois. Je n'essaye même pas de deviner où elle peut être. Le moins je la vois, le mieux nous nous porterons tous les deux. Surtout aujourd'hui. Tante Fleur dort chez ses parents car elle va à une fête avec ses amies françaises et Oncle Bill fait des heures supl' à cause d'une tentative de vol à Gringotts. Plongé dans un livre, lorsque je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre, je me rend compte qu'il fait nuit et qu'il pleut. Et que Vic n'est toujours pas rentrée. Je descend sur le palier de la chaumière mais ne le vois nulle part. En revanche, je peux voir une lumière qui clignote légèrement au loin. C'est peut-être elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là-bas par ce temps, cette idiote? Je cours vers la lumière, la pluie s'écrasant sur ma peau et mes vêtements. Arrivé à la lumière, je me rend compte qu'il s'agit d'une brèche dans le sol.

—Victoire? J'appelle hésitant.

—Teddy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

—C'est à moi de te poser la question, espèce de bécasse. Tu as vu le temps?

—Bien sur que j'ai vu, l'eau est montée un peu ici.

—Attends, tu es dans un endroit immersible? Je demande la peur au ventre.

—Nope, pas vraiment, la magie empêche l'eau d'aller trop loin et de toute façon, l'eau ne remonte pas le canal. Attends-moi, je remonte.

Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, la lumière à l'intérieur de la brèche s'éteint et deux minutes plus tard, Vicky émerge de l'eau, toujours en maillot de bain. J'enlève ma veste immédiatement pour la poser sur ses épaules et lui indique de courir. Nous rentrons à la maison complètement trempés et je me maudis d'avoir laisser ma baguette à la cuisine. Je me sèche d'une formule bien placée et lui propose d'en faire autant mais elle préfère aller directement sus la douche. J'accepte de retourner dans ma chambre mais je lui fait savoir que je voudrais lui parler.

Je remonte donc dans ma chambre et me met en pyjama. Je suis presque endormi lorsqu'elle vient me rejoindre pour la discussion. Je failli m'étouffer lorsque je vois ce qu'elle porte. Une chemise de nuit en soie rouge, à bretelle, qui souligne sa poitrine et s'arrête juste à la limite de ses cuisses.

—Quoi? Me lance-t-elle défiante. C'est comme ça que je dors.

Je soupire et lui fais signe de s'assoir. Elle m'obéit.

—Ecoute, je ne ferais pas l'erreur de dire que je connais tes sentiments. Mais moi, je ne pourrais pas trahir la confiance de notre famille. Aussi, je ne peux pas sortir avec toi. Mais, je t'en prie, ne t'éloigne pas de moi comme ça, et ne te met pas en danger.

Je place une main tendrement sur sa joue avant d'ajouter.

—Je t'aime, tu le sais, tu es ma meilleure amie et ma cousine Mais pour ce qui est du reste...

—J'ai compris, assure-telle tristement. Je dois tourner la page.

PoV Victoire:

—C'est ça, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front comme une enfant.

—Alors bonne nuit Teddy, je lui dis en essayant difficilement de retenir mes larmes.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Shannon s'est trompée.


	4. EPILOGUE

Ma très chère cousine

Chapter 4:

**PoV Victoire:**

J'ai abandonné. Teddy ne m'aimera jamais comme je le veux et Shannon avait tort. Je lui en veux un peu de m'y avoir fait croire. Alors que je descends déjeuner, mon père m'embrasse sur la temps.

-Bonjour, ma chérie. Bien dormi?

-Oui, papa, je lui répond en tentant d'être convainquante. Tu as une journée de congé aujourd'hui?

-La première depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Me sourit-il. Que dirais-tu d'aller pique-niquer? Domi revient aujourd'hui.

-D'accord. Je vais réveiller Teddy.

-Pas la peine, il est reparti ce matin. Il a eu des nouvelles pour son poste en tant qu'assistant professeur.

-Oh... D'accord, je souris.

D'accord...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-1 mois plus tard_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**PoV Teddy:**

Un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle me manque tellement que je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de m'en apercevoir... Je l'aime, et pas comme une cousine. J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire mais quand j'y suis arrivé, je m'en suis voulu. Je l'ai rejetée, et je l'ai blessée. Je veux me racheter mais me pardonnera-t-elle? Comment la famille prendra-t-elle cet amour? Je ne veux pas que l'on se mette ensemble pour souffrir après car nos proches ne l'accepte pas! Aussi, je dois prendre les devants.

Soupirant, je frappe à la porte de la chaumière aux coquillages. Oncle Bill vient m'ouvrir. Je sais que lui et tante Fleur sont seuls, Louis est chez James, Domi chez Hugo encore une fois et Victoire chez une amie de sa classe.

-Salut Teddy, entre je t'en prie mais personne n'est là aujourd'hui.

-Je sais... C'est toi que je voulais voir..., j'avoue en entrant dans la pièce.

-Ah... D'accord.

-Est-ce que tante Fleur est là aussi? J'aimerais vous parler à tous les deux.

Oncle Bill me jette un regard curieux et appelle ma tante. Tous les trois nous nous asseyons dans le salon, et ils attendent.

-J'ai grandis dans votre famille, j'ai toujours fait parti des votre. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois je souhaiterais que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? S'étonne ma tante.

-Je suis amoureux de Victoire. Pas comme une cousine, mais comme une femme. Je ne me voyais pas vous le cacher alors que vous me faites confiance et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous surveillez chacun de ses prétendants. Je trouve donc plus juste de vous en tenir informé. Si je ne le faisais pas, j'aurais l'impression de vous trahir.

Le silence s'installe alors qu'ils me regardent droit dans les yeux. Puis, un sourire étire leurs lèvres.

-C'est louable de nous l'avoir dit. On s'en doutait un peu, à vrai dire, répond Oncle Bill.

-Comment...? Je m'étonne.

-Je suis une vélane, très cher, me sourit ma tante.

-Ca… Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, continu Oncle Bill. D'autant plus que les sentiments sont réciproques, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crois. J'espère juste qu'elle me pardonnera d'avoir pris tout ce temps pour réaliser.

Mon oncle me sourit et son visage devient grave.

-Demain, c'est la rentrée. Si tu ne peux pas la voir d'ici là, je crains que tu ne doives attendre longtemps.

-Je la verrai, j'assure en me levant.

PoV Victoire :

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. En arrivant à King's Cross, j'ai immédiatement aperçu Shannon, parlant avec une fille brune de son âge et les jumeaux Scamander. Après avoir déposé nos bagages dans un wagon, nous sommes donc ressorties pour attendre les autres. Et voilà maintenant que Teddy est venu.

Il s'approche de moi et me sourit, je lui réponds timidement.

-Victoire, ça fait longtemps…

-Un mois, je crois. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes.

-J'avais quelque chose à te dire avant que tu partes, je pars tout de suite après pour la France.

-Que voulais-tu me dire ? Je demande, la gorge nouée.

Je le vois qui essaye de rassemble son courage et alors que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, mon cerveau se déconnecte. Nous nous embrassons à perdre haleine, nos cœurs battent à l'unisson et alors une voix nous parvient aux oreilles :

-Waouh ! Eh ! Teddy est là-bas ! Et vous savez ce qu'il fait ? Il embrasse Victoire. Victoire notre cousine !

Nous nous séparons, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

Teddy m'attire alors dans ses bras et me glisse :

-Je t'aime, tes parents m'ont donné leur accord alors pitié, dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas oublié.

-J'hésite, je lui réponds taquine.

Il me regarde avec un petit air de chien battu.

-Je t'aime, je lui confirme alors. Et je ne crois pas que ça changera.

-Ne me trompe pas avec les gars de Poudlard.

-Ne me trompe pas avec les françaises de Beauxbâtons.

-Jamais.

Nous échangeons un dernier baiser avant que le contrôleur ne crie le départ.

-A bientôt, je lui crie en sautant dans le train.

Je me retrouve alors devant Shannon, James, Louis et Lorcan qui me sourient tous d'un air moqueur.

-Oh ça va ! Je leur lance. Pas de commentaire.

-Tout de même : j'avais raison, me sourit Shannon en se détournant avec les trois garçons.

Oui, elle avait raison, je souris. Comme toujours. Et ce n'était pas moi qui allait m'en plaindre.


End file.
